


After Dark

by NowSeeHere



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/pseuds/NowSeeHere
Summary: Delia has an exciting evening full of firsts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot in response to a fan request I received on tumblr, but since I can't seem to write anything that isn't ridiculously long winded, I've split it to two. 
> 
> I received two separate requests, one for mutual masterbation and the other for age gap/loss of virginity, so I figured porque no los dos? 
> 
> Delia is 18 and Patsy is 25 in this story. The smutty stuff happens in chapter two (which I will post... ehhh as soon as I write it). 
> 
> Title of this fic was blatantly stolen from my new favorite Drake song because fuck is thinking of story titles hard.

* * *

Delia couldn’t believe this was actually happening. 

For several months now, she had been living in London, far away from under the watchful eye of her loving, yet overbearing mother in Pembrokeshire, Wales. She had sought to study at Uni after her A-levels, somewhere away from her idyllic country home to experience not only city life, but her first taste of freedom. Her first taste of adulthood. Her first taste of life. 

Delia’s heels clicked noisily against the cobblestone path as she quickly made her way to her destination. She fluffed her scarf and clenched her petticoat close to her chest, her breath coming out in steady puffs in the chilly December evening as she quickly made her way through the back alleys of London. 

Her destination was a pub. A special pub that she had read about in the paper. The article was about social deviancy and that anyone in good standing should avoid the place at all costs, but that just made Delia all the more curious to go there herself. The pub was for women. Peculiar women. Like her. 

Earlier that day, Delia locked herself in a telephone booth and searched the phone book, her fingers frantically flipping through the flimsy paper pages, her eyes quickly scanning the contents of the book until they landed on the name of the pub she read about. She rested her finger over the name printed there before her eyes in black and white. 

Gateways. 

There was no other information other than a telephone number and an address. 

Delia mustered up the courage to pluck a few pence into the phone and dial the number. Her heartbeat quickened with each click click click of the rotary finding its way back to 0.

‘Gateways,’ a gruff voice said on the other line. The woman sounded like she had a cigarette between her lips she couldn’t be bothered to remove before speaking. 

‘H-Hello,’ Delia said timidly, ‘I… Is this…’ 

‘Speak up, girl!’ the woman hollered, causing Delia to pull the receiver away from her ear and stare back at it with wide eyes, ‘What is It? What d’ye want?’ 

Delia took a deep breath and puffed out her chest, collecting her nerve, ‘Hello, Ma’am. I was wondering if Gateways was a friend of Dorothy’s,’ Delia finally spat out, using the euphemism she overheard two servicemen on the bus talking about. 

‘Dorothy, eh?’ the woman on the other line chuckled, sounding as if she had taken a drag and was exhaling her smoke into the phone, ‘Oh, no, lass, friends of Dorothy’s go to the pub across the street. The Crossroads. Here at Gateways, we are friends of Mrs. King.’ 

‘Mrs. King?’ Delia repeated, her eyebrows rising curiously. 

‘That’s right, lass. All women who are friends of Mrs. King are welcome here.’ 

‘All… women…’ Delia repeated to herself quietly. Mrs. King must be code for peculiar women like herself. Lesbians. 

‘Th-thank you Ma’am. That’s all I needed to know!’ Delia hung up before the woman could even give a response. 

Delia let out a long sigh of relief as she leaned against the door of the booth, her adrenaline draining. 

So the paper was right about Gateways. Women like her did go there. She could meet other people like her for once in her life. 

Delia closed her eyes and let out a laugh, feeling positively giddy at the thought. 

Now, after spending the evening taking a long bath, doing her hair, changing her dress at least a dozen times before she was happy, she was finally walking. Making her way to this elusive club. 

Delia pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, looking down at the handwritten directions she had cupped securely in her hand. She swore she was close now, passing an alley that carried rock and roll music through it. Delia stopped in her tracks, walking backward and poking her head down the alley. There in the middle was a pink and green neon sign that blinked and buzzed from the middle of the alley. The Gateways glowed and illuminated the alley. Delia was drawn to it like a moth to a flame, her pace slowing as she approached the door. 

A rather large woman with a crew cut and a leather jacket sat on a stool by the door, smoking a cigar. She perched her elbow on her knee and rolled the cigar from one end of her mouth to the other, taking a nice long drag of it as Delia approached, looking her up and down. 

Delia raised an eyebrow, ‘Friend of Mrs. King?’ 

The woman blew out her smoke and nodded her head towards the door, Delia assuming she had passed the test and was granted entry. 

Delia walked past the woman and placed one hand on the doorknob and the other flat on the door, taking a deep breath. 

It’s just a pub. Just a pub. You’ve been to pubs before. Dances back home. Delia tried reasoning with herself, trying to play it cool even though she was positively bursting with a nervous energy and excitement. 

She pushed open the heavy wooden door, her senses immediately overwhelmed with the warmth emanating from dozens of bodies mingling and dancing, the scent of perfume mixed with cigarette smoke filled her nostrils, and she squinted her eyes, adjusting to the low lighting.

Delia took a few steps inside, her hand coming to rest on the back of a chair by the bar as she took in the scene. Smokey, dark, with pockets of neon lights glowing from certain areas of the pub. Colourful Christmas lights were strung up around the ceiling, mistletoe and silvery tinsel hun from various places, giving the pub a cheery holiday ambiance. More importantly, to Delia’s delight, were the women. Several women, dozens. All different sizes and ages, chatting and laughing, mingling in groups and dancing. 

Delia smiled, walking to the middle of the bar, draping her coat over an empty chair, flagging the bartender for a drink. The woman looked to be middle aged, her face wrinkled from a lifetime smoking and drinking. She wore a rumpled blouse and some long trousers with her hair pulled back in a careless ponytail. 

Delia was met with a skeptical stare from the woman behind the bar, ‘Is you of age, love?’ she asked with a squint, eyebrow raised. 

Delia huffed, knowing full well that she looked young for her age given her cherubic features and rosy cheeks from the cold. 

‘I’m eighteen,’ she said firmly, ‘and if you don’t mind, I’ll have a beefeaters gin and tonic,’ she commanded, mustering up a tone of experience, even though she had only ordered a drink from a pub a handful of times at this point. 

The bartender shrugged and began making her drink while Delia rifled through her purse to put a few quid down on the bar. She settled into her chair and turned around to face the dance floor, taking in the scene again. 

A group of women dressed like blokes, wearing leather jackets and jeans, smoked and carried on by the jukebox, their boisterous voices carrying through loudly throughout the pub. They were women who commanded power, took up space, dominated the scene. Delia looked on curiously at the more feminine women who were around these more… masculine women. There seemed to be a dynamic to them that drew them to the more masculine women that Delia couldn’t quite put her finger on, but Delia knew that it wasn’t necessarily her cup of tea. 

The bartender dropped Delia’s drink on the bar with a loud ‘clink’, Delia turning around to grasp it before looking back at the scene before her. Other women danced together, twirling around, skirts flaring while they giggled and carried on. Delia liked these kind of women. She liked someone who was a bit more feminine and calm. Not as abrasive as the women by the jukebox. 

She managed to take one sip of her drink before one of the leather jacket clad ones leaned against the bar next to her. 

‘Fancy a dance, love?’ she asked in a deep voice. Her hair was slicked back and she looked to be a few decades older than Delia, who immediately knew she wasn’t interested. 

Delia blushed regardless, not thinking she would be asked to dance so soon, ‘No, it’s alright,’ she said, ‘I’m just going to mind my drink, thanks.’ 

‘Aw, naw,’ the woman said, grasping Delia’s drink and plucking it from her hand, ‘It’ll be here when you get back, I promise,’ she said, placing Delia’s drink on the bar and grasping her hand. Before Delia knew it, she was being dragged by the arm onto the dancefloor and twirled around. Not knowing what else to do, she went along with it for a moment, allowing the woman to grasp her hips and sway back and forth with her while a slow tune played on the jukebox. Delia took a moment to get a good look at her, silver hair, teeth crooked and yellowing, breath smelling of whiskey and stale cigarettes. She shook her head, knowing for sure this wasn’t who she wanted to be dancing with at all. 

‘I think I’m alright,’ Delia said as polite as she could, pulling away. She started making her way to the bar before she was grasped by the arm. 

‘No, love, it’s alright,’ the woman said, ‘Come on, give me a chance then, yeah? I’ll make it worth your while,’ the woman's smile widened and Delia had to keep herself from wincing in disgust. 

‘Look, I said no,’ she said, emphasizing her point by yanking her arm away from this woman's grasp. 

Delia felt her elbow hit someone. She heard a glass shatter against the floor before she turned to see a woman behind her, her shirt wet from what Delia presumed to be the drink she just elbowed all over her.

‘Oh, bloody hell,’ the woman remarked, her red locks swaying over her shoulders gently as she swiped off the excess booze from her white blouse and black slacks. 

Delia brought her hands to her face, ‘Oh my goodness,’ she exclaimed, ‘I’m so sorry.’ 

The redhead shook her head, her tone terse, ‘It bloody well figures this would happen to me of all the things…’ she trailed of, rather agrily. 

Delia felt horrible, wanting to fix this situation immediately. She took the woman by the wrist and pulled her of the dancefloor. 

‘I’m so sorry,’ she said again, ‘please let me help you.’ 

Delia pulled the woman towards the bar, shuffling through her purse and pulling out a dry handkerchief, turning to brush the redhead off as best she could. 

The redhead sighed, seemingly finding it within her to calm down. 

‘Thank you,’ she said, taking another deep breath, ‘sorry, this night just isn’t going as intended for me.’ 

Delia continued dabbing this woman's blouse with her handkerchief, looking at her curiously, ‘How do you mean?... other than me being silly and pouring your drink all over you,’ she smiled. 

The taller woman looked back at Delia and managed a small smile too. 

‘Well,’ she said, ‘honestly, I’ve been stood up this evening.’ 

‘Oh, no,’ Delia said with concern as she continued her dabbing. 

‘Yeah, been here two hours waiting for my date. Never showed.’ 

Delia continued her dabbing of this womans blouse, looking up. She saw this womans face, really saw it, for the first time in that moment. Gorgeous flowing red hair, sharp cheekbones, crystal blue eyes, adorably pouty lips. 

She was the most beautiful woman Delia had ever laid eyes on. 

Delia looked back down, clearing her throat and shaking her head slightly, ‘Well, anyone would be a fool to stand up someone as beautiful as you.’ 

Delia couldn't bare to look at her after such a compliment slipped from her mouth, but she could sense the woman's shy smile at her words, ‘Oh, I only look beautiful now because I got all dolled up. I’m a nurse by trade. Hardly as glamorous as a lifestyle as you think.’ 

Delia looked back up a her, ‘Nurse… why, I’ve actually just started Uni for nursing.’ 

The taller woman smirked, ‘Oh, have you?’

‘Yes,’ Delia smiled, glad she could find something in common with this woman, ‘I’ve always been drawn to helping others, and… well, with me being here in a pub like this… you can assume I have no intention of marrying, so I figured, why not? Why not go into nursing and learn a trade? A skill for myself, you know?’

The woman smiled down at her endearingly, though Delia blinked, thinking she must have been imagining it. 

‘Since I’ve spilt your drink,’ she started slowly, taking a step back from the taller woman, ‘can I at least make it up to you by buying you a new one?’ 

The redhead looked bashful all of a sudden, ‘Oh, no, I couldn’t make you do that.’

‘No, it’s alright. I insist.’ 

The woman looked back at her hesitantly. 

‘Please,’ Delia pleased, her eyes searching the woman's features, ‘it’s the least I can do…’ 

The redheaded woman gave a defeated sigh, her hands at her sides as Delia looked down at her handiwork, judging her blouse to get as dry as it was going to get for now. She looked down at herself and shrugged. 

‘I suppose I could stick around for one more drink.’ 

Delia smiled, and raised her hand to get the bartender's attention. 

‘What’ll you have, Miss…?’ Delia trailed off. 

‘Mount,’ she said, extending her hand, ‘Patience Mount. Though I must insist you call me Patsy.’ 

Delia smiled and shook her hand, ‘Delia Busby. Pleasure.’

‘Likewise.’ 

The bartender approached and Patsy ordered a vodka martini. Delia happily noted that her drink was still at the bar, so she sipped her gin and tonic while the bartender got to work on Patsy’s drink. 

‘I am sorry you were stood up,’ Delia said, ‘was it someone you’ve known long?’ 

Patsy shrugged, pulling out a cigarette, ‘Not particularly, though we were set up by a friend. I imagine she got cold feet about meeting me here. Seems she’s just discovering she fancies women,’ she lit her cigarette and took a drag, ‘probably isn’t ready to be seen in a place like this,’ Patsy gestured to her cigarette, ‘Sorry, would you like one?’ 

Delia waived her hand, ‘No thanks, not much of a smoker.’ 

The bartender placed Patsy’s marnini down and Delia paid for it. The two clinked their glasses together with a soft ‘cheers’ before taking a sip. 

‘So I don’t think I’ve ever seen you out here before,’ Patsy inquired. 

‘That’s because I’ve never been here before,’ Delia said with a smile, ‘I’ve just discovered this place.’ 

Patsy raised an eyebrow, ‘New to the scene?’ 

‘I suppose I am, though I’ve known I’ve fancied women for quite some time. Since I’ve been in London, I’ve been dying to come to a place like this, but it took me ages to find it.’ 

‘Since you’ve been in London, hmm? Do I detect a Welsh accent?’ Patsy asked, taking a sip of her Martini. 

Delia smiled and nodded, ‘Born and raised, yes. Though I’m excited to be here in the city. Small town country life is idyllic when you have a family, but not when you’ve got a lot of energy and life in you like I’ve got,’ Delia smiled, knowing her dimples were probably showing. She didn’t care, she was happy to be in the pub around women who were just like her for once in her life, and she was sitting and chatting with an incredibly beautiful woman. This evening was turning out to be one of the best she had ever had. 

Patsy smiled, her eyes narrowing slightly at Delia as she took a long drag of her cigarette. 

‘So tell me,’ Patsy said as she pursed her lips and exhaled a long line of smoke, ‘what is the story behind Delia Busby?’

Delia smiled bashfully and took a sip of her drink, ‘Oh, it’s nothing terribly exciting, I’m afraid.’ 

‘Nonsense. I want to know all about you.’ 

Delia blushed, finishing off the rest of her drink, hoping the gin would give her the courage to continue talking to this woman without making a blubbering fool of herself. Patsy flagged the bartender and ordered another round of drinks as Delia talked about home, her family, silly stories about her time in school and about her brothers, how she decided on nursing and how much she loved being here in London. Delia couldn’t help but notice Patsy’s fishhook smirk had become a permanent fixture on her face as she relayed her stories, her cheeks red and her gaze adoring, though Delia thought she was just imagining that. 

Loud, boisterous carrying on from the leather jacket clad women by the jukebox caused both Patsy and Delia to look over at them, Delia scowling at the woman who tried to force her to dance earlier. 

Delia pointedly looked away and sipped her drink, Patsy immediately noticing a shift in her attitude. 

‘I didn’t interrupt a moment earlier, did I?’ 

‘Hmm?’ 

Patsy nodded towards the women, ‘You were dancing with that one, yes?’

Delia rolled her eyes, ‘She was forcing me to, more like. I’m actually glad you came along to interrupt, even though your pretty blouse took a hit. I’ve had a much more pleasant time just chatting with you than I would have fending off the likes of them.’ 

Patsy smiled, ‘I take it they’re not your type?’

‘Not at all.’ 

‘What is your type, then, Delia?’ Patsy asked slyly, taking a sip of her martini. 

Delia blushed, smirking slightly and narrowing her eyes at Patsy. 

‘I think I’ve chatted quite a bit about myself already,’ she teased, pointedly not answering her question. She polished off her drink and looked back at the redhead. 

Patsy merely chuckled, finishing off her own drink, ‘Well then,’ she said, her head turning to the jukebox as it turned over a new record and a slow song began to play, ‘how about we move onto something else?’ 

Delia looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. 

‘Fancy a dance?’ Patsy asked, holding out her hand and giving a smile that Delia couldn’t resist. 

Delia beamed a dimple inducing grin, and let Patsy lead her out onto the floor. 

Patsy never let go of Delia's hand as she slowly twirled her around, the two giggling slightly to relieve themselves of some nervous jitters. When Delia came to face Patsy again, the taller woman placed a hand on Delia’s waist while the other held her hand close to her chest. Delia tucked her head under Patsy’s chin in an effort to hide her wide smile. This was her first dance with another woman, and she couldn’t get over how well she seemed to fit in Patsy’s arms. Delia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her senses overwhelmed with Patsy’s sweet perfume, her soft skin, the way she held her as they swayed. Delia’s heart fluttered frantically in her chest with each passing moment, and for an instant she could have sworn she felt Patsy’s heartbeat match hers. 

The record in the jukebox cracked and hissed, kicking over another record that played a slow song. 

‘Would you like to keep dancing?’ Patsy asked softly in her ear. Delia felt a shiver go down her back in response. 

Delia looked up at Patsy and nodded. Patsy smiled back and Delia was overcome with the urge to press her lips against the redheads, their faces merely inches apart. 

‘I was hoping you would say yes,’ Patsy said, pulling Delia just a little closer.

Delia swallowed a lump in her throat, ‘You were?’ 

Patsy nodded, licking her lips in a way that enchanted Delia, ‘Yes. I find you quite charming, Miss Busby.’ 

‘You do?’ Delia asked, feeling her blush reach her ears. 

Patsy giggled, ‘Yes. I’m actually starting to think it was rather lucky of me to be stood up tonight.’ 

Delia tucked her head back under Patsy's chin in an effort to hide the enormous smile that spread across her features. Her face grew exceptionally hot and it was all the fault of the redhead currently holding her in her arms. 

‘I think you and I both were hit with a stroke of luck this evening.’ 

‘Hit. Quite literally in my case,’ Patsy teased. 

Delia laughed, ‘Well at least I can end the evening knowing my clumsiness did something right for once.’

Delia felt Patsy brush the tip of her nose against her temple, ‘You know,’ she started softly in Delia’s ear, ‘our evening doesn’t have to end with dancing.’ 

Delia looked up questioningly and saw Patsy staring back down at her with dark eyes. She could make out the flush of her cheeks even in the low lighting of the pub, her lips looking rather plump and pouty. Delia stared at them, feeling drawn to them, craving them. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and pressed her own lips to them. They were so soft, so warm. This was her first kiss and it couldn’t have been more perfect. 

The two pulled away and looked at each other through half lidded eyes, gauging each other’s reactions. Without another word, Delias hand came to cradle Patsy’s face as she pulled her forward for another kiss, Patsy’s arm wrapping tightly around Delia’s waist. Their mouths met again gently, more firm than the first. Their eyes closed, and Patsy opened her mouth, surprising Delia by gently running her tongue over her upper lip. A small moan escaped Delia’s mouth, and she swore she heard Patsy give a growl in response. She didn’t have time to decipher as Patsy’s mouth sucked on her bottom lip ever so gently before moving to kiss along her jaw and pull on an earlobe. Each kiss and touch from the redhead sent a pulse of desire through her body, the nerve endings under her skin coming alive with each soft touch. Delia had never felt this way before, all she knew was she wanted more of her. 

Delia was in a daze as they kissed. She forgot that they were in public, in a pub, swaying to the music. All she knew was she was holding Patsy and they were kissing. Her mouth mimicked Patsy's, and with her eyes just barely opened, Delia’s mouth sought to place soft kisses along the taller womans jawline, on her ear, down her neck. She eventually found the dip in her throat, her tongue coming out to taste the soft skin. Patsy moaned and pulled away, breaking Delia from her spell. 

‘Deels…’ Patsy breathed, and Delia blinked, smiling slightly at the endearing nickname, ‘what do you say we continue our evening elsewhere, hmm?’ she asked, her fingers coming to gently tuck a few strands of hair behind Delias ear, ‘Back at my flat, maybe?’ 

‘Back at your... ,’ Delia trailed off, her eyes resting on the soft red curls that rested on Patsy’s shoulder. She twirled a thick lock of her hair around her finger, the digit soon slowly trailing down the length of her blouse, over each button until she reached the taller woman belt. She felt under her spell again, desire growing within her. She wanted to keep kissing Patsy. She wanted to see what she looked like under this pretty blouse. Leaving this place for the privacy of her flat would certainly give Delia the chance to make her desires become a reality, she reasonsed. 

Patsy hooked a finger under Delia’s chin, forcing the woman to make eye contact with her. 

‘I don’t live too far from here,’ she said smiling, her finger gently running over Delia’s bottom lip. Delia had to resist the urge to wrap her lips around her finger. 

‘...yes,’ Delia finally said, ‘let’s go to your flat.’ 

Patsy smiled, leaning down to give Delia one last kiss before they grabbed their coats and left the pub.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia finish their evening back at Patsy's flat, where they enjoy some wine and conversation, among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty smutty. Should probably make sure no one is looking over your shoulder while you read this, just heads up.

* * *

Delia found herself in a state of disbelief once more, for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. 

She had started her night thinking she would merely observe, study the scene at the pub full of woman like her, dancing and carrying on. She never imagined she would be an active participant, sharing drinks with someone, dancing with them, let alone kissing them and walking with them side by side through the streets of London back to their flat!

And, my! What a flat it was. A penthouse, really, with high ceilings, several rooms, walk in closets, and filed with modern furniture. 

‘The perks of being an ambassador's daughter,’ Patsy mentioned in passing as she noticed Delia’s wide eye staring, ‘Come in, I’ll take your coat,’ she continued politely as Delia shed herself of the layer, shifting her purse from hand to hand nervously. 

‘Wine?’ Patsy asked, and Delia merely nodded. Anything to calm her nerves. 

Pasy smiled, gently placing her hands on Delia’s shoulders and guiding her to the lounge, ‘Please do make yourself at home. I’ll only be a moment.’ 

Patsy took her finger and ran it along Delias jawline, urging the smaller woman to look at her. When Delia did, Patsy leaned down and placed a soft, reassuring kiss on her lips, and Delia felt herself calm. Coming here was not a mistake. She gave a small smile, which Patsy returned before she turned and left for the kitchen. 

Delia walked in and looked around, kicking off her heels, her hands clasped behind her back. The city lights filled the lounge with a soft glow from the balcony, the room itself decorated with wall to wall bookshelves filled with the classics, literature about philosophy and science, nursing and midwifery, and the occasional romance novel. There was a standing radio with an accompanying record player, a shelf dedicated entirely to the dozens of records, all neatly organized alphabetically by artist. 

Delia turned as she heard Patsy approach. The taller woman carried with her two glasses of red wine. She smiled as she held out a glass to Delia, who gladly took it. They said a soft ‘cheers’ before taking a sip. The wine was deep and heavy, Delia feeling the alcohol affect her senses immediately. 

‘So,’ Delia began, swirling her wine as she playfully narrowed her eyes and smirked. Patsy looked back at her inquiringly, her own fish hook smirk appearing on her features, ‘an ambassador's daughter, hmm?’

‘That’s right,’ Patsy nodded, ‘spent my childhood in Singapore before I was sent back here to finish off my education… after the war,’ Patsy said with a tone of sadness, not quite meeting Delia’s eyes. Delia decided not to comment on it, knowing the war affected many people differently, ‘My father still resides in Hong Kong,’ Patsy finished. 

Delia made a noise of acknowledgement but continued to give Patsy a curious look. 

‘What is it?’ Patsy asked, one eyebrow raised. 

‘Forgive me if you find my next question terribly rude,’ Delia said, ‘but why would someone presumably so well off choose a profession such as nursing.’ 

Patsy smiled, nodding, ‘Not rude at all. I would have the same question if I were you,’ Patsy swirled her wine before taking a sip and continuing, ‘Well, like you, I was drawn to help people, and despite being as well off as I am, I would go absolutely mad with boredom if I didn’t have some sort of profession. I have too much energy, and I have a terrible time sleeping unless I put in a day’s honest work. I’m not cut out to be a socialite… or worse, some politicians wife!’ 

‘Heaven forbid!’ Delia exclaimed, and the two shared a laugh. 

‘Do you like music?’ Patsy asked, gesturing to her record collection. 

‘Of course I do. I was just admiring your collection,’ Delia’s smile grew wide as she saw Patsy beam at her kind words. 

‘Thank you! Collecting records and listening to music is one of my most absolute favorite hobbies,’ she placed her wine glass down on a table next to the sofa, ‘Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll put something on for us?’ 

Delia did as instructed, fluffing her skirt over her knees and sitting up straight. She still hummed with nerves, but felt herself calm with each sip of wine. She looked back over to Patsy endearingly as she watched the woman trace her fingers over the shelve of records, taking her time to pick just the right one. She pulled out a record from the middle of the shelf with an ‘a-ha’ and put it on, soft jazz filling the room shortly after she placed the needle down. 

Patsy turned and joined Delia on the sofa, crossing her legs towards Delia and taking up her wine again. 

‘I do prefer rock and roll, but I find this type of music to be best as background music,’ she said with a air of seduction. 

‘B-background music?’ Delia stuttered nervously. 

‘For conversation,’ Patsy said innocently with a sip of her wine, finishing off her glass. 

‘Ah,’ Delia said, subtly downing the rest of her wine as a last ditch effort to rid herself of her nervous energy. 

‘Among other things,’ Patsy smiled and plucked Delia’s empty wine glass from her hands, placing it down on the table, ‘Though I do think we’ve had enough conversation for one evening, don’t you?’ she asked, uncrossing her legs and scooting closer to Delia on the sofa. 

Delia couldn’t help but smile as Patsy came closer. Her body mimicked Patsy's and she turned to the taller woman, her hand coming to cup her face as she leaned in for a kiss. Delia closed her eyes as their lips met, feeling Patsy’s arm come around her shoulders as she placed her other hand gently on her hip. 

Delia sighed, feeling Patsy’s tongue gently urge her lips apart. She parted her lips and moaned when Patsy pressed her tongue against hers, the sensation sending a pulse of desire to her most intimate area. She felt Patsy pull her in closer, their kissing growing deeper, more frantic. Delia pushed Patsy down, sitting up on her knees and shifting so she was hovering over the woman, settling between her legs and pressing herself against the taller woman. Patsy sighed, holding Delia tight against her as they kissed. 

Delia felt Patsy reach up and unpin her hair, her brunette locks falling over her shoulders as Patsy lovingly ran her fingers through the soft strands. Delia’s mouth sought more skin. She kissed along Patsy’s jaw, along her neck, until she found that dip in Patsy’s throat again. Her tongue reached out to lick her there once more, smiling slightly as she felt Patsy’s body react to her touch, pressing into her. She kissed whatever skin was exposed to her from above Patsy’s blouse, finding herself squirming above the taller woman as her breathing grew heavy in her ear. Only very rarely had Delia felt this kind of desire, and this evening it was the strongest she had ever felt it. 

Delia had no idea what to do beyond kissing, and it wasn’t until she felt Patsy’s wandering hands slowly unzip the back of her dress did she remember this unfortunate fact about herself, about her lack of experience. She knew about kissing, she knew what another woman looked like naked, but beyond hand holding and kissing, she wasn’t sure just what two women were supposed to do. Delia felt herself break out into a cold sweat, and she pulled away from Patsy slightly, feeling a bit guilty at her inexperience. 

‘Um, Pa-Patsy…’ she trailed off, the taller woman ceasing her advances and looking at Delia inquiringly, ‘I just… I’ve never…’ 

‘Taken a lover before?’ Patsy finished for her, slightly breathless from their kissing. 

Delia silently nodded, feeling completely red in the face. 

‘That’s alright,’ Patsy said softly, tucking a strand of Delia’s hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek, ‘do you want to keep going?’ 

‘Oh, yes,’ Delia breathed, returning Patsy’s sweet kiss on her neck. 

Patsy leaned into her touch, closing her eyes, ‘Good,’ she whispered, ‘because I have every intention of making love to you tonight.’ 

Delia moaned at her words, her body unconsciously pressing against Patsy's again, it seemingly thinking on it’s own. 

‘It’s just… I don’t have the foggiest what to do,’ Delia said shyly, looking back at Patsy, almost pleadingly. 

The woman beneath Delia smirked and gave a wink, ‘You certainly don’t give that impression.’ 

Delia bit her lip shyly and tucked her head into the crook of Patsy’s neck, ‘You do things to me, Miss Mount,’ she said, looking back up at Patsy with a small smile, ‘I’ve never even kissed anyone else before and… kissing you just comes naturally to me. Holding you like this. It’s as if I were meant to,’ she finished softly, bringing her finger and gently tracing over the shell of Patsy’s ear, causing the woman to close her eyes and let out a shaky breath. 

‘It doesn’t help my nerves any that you are absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Makes me wonder what it is you see in simple old me,’ Delia said bashfully. 

‘Oh, Delia,’ Patsy said, sighing slightly and shaking her head, ‘I’m just a woman. Just like you, and I don’t think you’re simple at all.’ 

‘You don’t?’ 

‘No. I think you’re beautiful, and kind. Not many women would so much as apologize for spilling another woman's drink in that pub, let alone clean her off and buy her another. And,’ she continued, running her fingers through Delias long hair, ‘you really have the most gorgeous smile. It made me so nervous when I really looked at you for the first time,’ 

Delia couldn’t help but grin, her dimples showing, ‘Really? I made you nervous?’ 

‘Oh, yes, and you were smiling at me just like this,’ she said, running her finger softly over Delia’s cheek and dimple, ‘it made me really happy when you sat and chatted with me at the bar. When you danced with me.’ 

‘It made me happy, too…’ Delia trailed off, closing her eyes and turning her head to kiss Patsy’s fingertip. 

‘I have an idea,’ Patsy said softly, ‘why don’t we… change into something more comfortable?’ 

Delia blushed, ‘Change?’ 

Patsy nodded, smiling, ‘Yes. I have a spare dressing gown you can wear. It might help make you a bit more comfortable, and... ‘ Patsy gave a resounding sigh, as if she was coming to a decision she had battled over in her head for some time, ‘I’ll even take off my makeup. Let you see me as God made me, if that’ll help calm your nerves.’ 

Delia beamed, ‘I love that idea. I’ll do the same.’ 

Patsy smiled and pulled Delia in for another sweet kiss before the two disentangled themselves, helping each other stand from their position on the sofa. Patsy gave Delia a spare silk dressing gown and showed her to the powder rom to change and wash up.

* * *

Delia exited the powder room after giving her long hair one last fluff and securing the tie around the silk dressing robe. She had hung her dress on a hanger behind the door and tucked her underthings in her purse, unsure what else to do with them. The door shut behind her with a click and she let out a deep breath, feeling the soft silk of the dressing gown shift over her skin, sensitive from her and Patsy’s kissing earlier. Delia’s nerve endings felt on fire, and she couldn’t imagine how she was going to get through the night without completely meting under Patsy’s touch. Just thinking about Patsy’s hands on her had hear heart pounding and her hands shaking from nerves. Maybe though, that might just be what Patsy wanted. 

All thoughts left her mind as she opened her eyes, immediately taking in the sight before her. Patsy was sitting on the sofa, dressed in her own silk gown with her legs crossed, he naked foot and long leg bouncing idly in the air. She elegantly smoked a cigarette while she read the back of an album cover, the new music softly filling the room. A smile appeared across her face as she spotted Delia. She patted the empty space next to her and Delia made her way to join her on the sofa. 

‘Don’t judge me too harsh now,’ Patsy said, her hand coming to shyly cover her face. 

Delia reached up and gently grasped her wrist, pulling her hand away so she could get a good look at Patsy in her natural state. Patsy licked her pink lips shyly, her eyebrow raising as Delia silently observed her. Her cheeks were as flushed as if she were wearing blush, but her skin was beautifully dusted with freckles that matched her hair, and without eyeliner or shadow, her crystal blue eyes stood out even more. 

‘Oh, no,’ Delia breathed, hoping she was speaking loud enough to be heard over her pounding heart, ‘I’m sorry Patsy, but removing your makeup has had the opposite effect. You’re even more beautiful without it.’ 

Patsy beamed, bringing Delia’s hand to her mouth to place a sweet kiss over her knuckles, ‘So are you, sweet girl.’ 

Delia couldn’t help the smile spread across her face. 

Patsy took one last drag of her cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray on the end table next to the sofa, ‘Come on,’ she said when she turned back to Delia, standing and pulling her along, ‘dance with me,’ she said, and Delia happily obliged. 

A slow doo-wop song quietly played, the soft tones of the singers ooh-ing and ahh-ing filled the room, and Delia let herself fall into Patsy’s embrace, the taller woman pulling her close and wrapping her arms around Delia as they swayed. Delia closed her eyes as she rocked with Patsy, taking a deep breath, breathing in her scent, feeling her warmth. It wasn’t long before her lips sought skin again, and she placed a gentle kiss under Patsy’s ear, her hand reaching up to cradle the back of her head, her fingers entangling in the taller woman hair. Patsy leaned her head back, ragged breaths escaping her lips as Delia’s mouth trailed wet kisses along the sensitive skin of her neck, her teeth gently grazing where her mouth had just been. Delia’s hands ran down the length of Patsy’s back, the silk of the dressing gown soft and smooth against her skin. She pressed herself as hard as she could against Patsy’s body, finding it so thrilling that the only barrier between their naked bodies was the thin material. How kisses trailed lower, her tongue escaping to lick the length of a protruding collarbone, trailing lower and lower, wanting to desperately to pull the dressing gown apart where it met over her chest. Her hand came to palm over the soft curve of Patsy’s breast before Delia felt a finger under her chin. It guided her to look up and she opened her eyes, only to see Patsy looking back down at her with dark eyes, lips parted and breathing heavily. 

‘Let’s move to the bedroom,’ Patsy nearly choked out, ‘lest you want me to throw you to the floor and make love to you right here.’ 

Delia blushed, rather bemused that she had such an effect on the woman as she was led by the hand to a rather large bedroom with a four post bed. Patsy walked backwards, pulling Delia to her, kissing her until the back of her knees hit the bed. Patsy sat down, pulling Delia on top of her so she was crawling along the length of her body. Their kissing grew frantic, hands roaming as Delia straddled the taller woman, feeling her hands trail up her thighs and back. Delia’s own hands felt the soft skin of a thigh, trailing up and up until she was touching the apex of Patsy’s leg and felt no knickers, and Delia suddenly stopped. Her eyes opened, and she pulled away slightly, removing her hand from underneath Patsy’s dressing gown. She was at loss for words, the nervous energy building up in her once more. 

‘Patsy,’ Delia choked out, swallowing a lump in her throat, ‘t-tell me what to do. Tell m-me how to touch you…’ she forced herself to say, shaking with nerves. She was so scared all of a sudden. She had never before in her life ever been so intimate with another person and she was terrified it was all too good to be true. 

Patsy placed a soft hand over Delias trembling ones, pressing them firm against Delia’s chest. 

‘Shh,’ she cooed, ‘it’s alright little bird,’ she said softly, ‘you’re doing everything right. You’re doing everything wonderfully,’ she leaned down and kissed Delia sweetly on her lips, ‘Take a deep breath my darling.’ 

Delia did as instructed, tucking her head in the crook of Patsy’s neck as she breathed in her scent again, Patsy wrapping her hands gently around Delia, running her fingers soothingly through her hair. 

‘I have an idea… if you’re not too shy,’ Patsy whispered. 

‘I think that’s all gone out the window by this point,’ Deila mumbled with a small smile, giggling to relieve some of the jitters. 

Patsy smiled and kissed Delia on the cheek, ‘Tell me darling,’ she said softly, ‘do you touch yourself?’ 

Delia looked back up at her inquiringly, feeling a hot blush spread across her cheeks, ‘You mean… down there?’ 

Patsy nodded, ‘It’s alright if you do. I do it, too. Lots of women do it.’ 

Delia slowly nodded, too shy to look Patsy in the eye until she felt a finger under her chin once more, guiding her to look up at Patsy. 

‘Will you show me?’ 

Delia’s eyes widened, ‘Sh… show you?’ 

Patsy smiled, ‘I want to know how you touch yourself. I want to know how you like to be touched,’ she sweetly kissed Delia once more, ‘Will you show me? Will you let me see you?’ she whispered, bringing her lips to Delia’s in a more sensual kiss. 

Delia felt herself close her eyes, sighing, relaxing into the kiss. Who was she to deny this woman’s desires? 

‘I…,’ Delia started, struggling to collect her thoughts, ‘I want to see you, too.

Patsy gave a shy half smile, her eyes resting on Delia’s mouth as she licked her lips. 

Delia kissed her neck, her body already reacting as images of what Patsy would look like touching herself in one of the most intimate ways a person could flashed through her mind. 

‘I want to see you touch yourself,’ she whimpered, wondering if she was going to be able to hold out long, herself. 

Delia allowed for Patsy to roll her over, pressing down on her, kissing her down her neck, across the exposed skin of her chest. Her strong thigh came to rest between Delia's legs and Delia had never felt something so pleasant, she couldn’t help the moan that rolled out of her mouth as she rocked her hips against Patsy’s thigh. 

‘Not yet, love,’ Patsy said teasingly, pulling away. She guided the two of them so that they were in the middle of the bed, Delia laying on her back against the pillows. Patsy settled between Delia’s legs, sitting back on her own knees as she guided Delias legs around her waist. Delia could only look back at her, the desire growing within her to reach out and touch this woman as she felt Patsy’s hands graze down and up her thighs again, placing playful kisses on her knees. 

Patsy reached out and guided Delia's hand to the tie of her silk robe, ‘Will you help me take this off?’ she whispered with a wink. 

Delia slowly nodded, sitting up with a small smile. Slowly, she pulled the tie until it came undone, Patsy's robe falling open, teasingly revealing the valley between her breasts, her smooth stomach, cute belly button, and those soft curls between her legs. Delia let out a shaky breath, her eyes slowly trailing back up Patsy’s gorgeous body as she reached up to help Patsy shrug the dressing gown off her shoulders. Patsy collected the gown and threw it to the floor, Delia barely having a chance to admire her wonderfully pert breasts before Patsy was crawling over her, forcing her to lay back against the soft down pillows. 

‘Let me see you, pretty girl,’ Patsy whispered against Delia’s mouth before kissing her, her hand reaching down to tug firmly on the tie that held Delia’s robe together. With one swift pull, it came undone and Patsy leaned back, her hands gently grazing over the sensitive skin of her torso as she pushed aside the dressing gown. 

Delia took a deep breath, closing her eyes and fighting the urge to bring her hands to cover herself. She had ever felt so exposed, but something told her this wouldn't be the only time she would bare all for this woman. She sighed and opened her eyes, her heart thumping affectionately in her chest as she look at Patsy gazing down lovingly at her, like she was a marvel to behold. 

Patsy’s hands gently caressed Delias breasts, slowly making their way down her torso and hips, trailing back up over her soft belly and the valley between her breasts. 

‘You’re so beautiful,’ Patsy breathed. 

Delia’s own breathing felt labored as she felt Patsy’s fingers reach up and trace her hairline, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before grazing along her jaw, lightly touching her lips. Delia closed her eyes and kissed her fingertips. She gasped slightly as Patsy gently pushed her fingers into her mouth, opening her eyes to see Patsy looking back at her desperately, her bottom lip tucked into her mouth. 

Patsy’s left hand grasped Delia’s right, bringing her hand to her mouth, kissing her fingertips before her own lips wrapped around the top of Delia's fingers and sucked on them gently. A sound of pure desire escaped Delias mouth that she had never made before, and suddenly she understood why Patsy had put her fingers in her mouth. She mimicked Patsy’s motions with her own mouth, groaning as she heard the woman above her whimper. 

‘Show me,’ Patsy whispered, ‘show me how you pleasure yourself, darling. I want to see you…’ she trailed of as she removed her fingers from Delia’s mouth, and Delia watched with a gasp as they disappeared between her legs. 

With a deep breath, Delia closed her eyes and trailed her hand down her body, biting her lip as her fingers parted herself, mixing her own natural wetness with Patsy's spit as she trailed her fingers down and up again over herself, sharply inhaling as her middle finger firmly circled over her clit. Delia let out a whimper as she realized she had never felt this wet before. She felt a combination of desire and relief at finally being touched where she needed it most, even if it was by her own hand. 

‘Oh, yes,’ Delia heard Patsy sigh above her. Delia struggled to open her eyes, but once she did, she was greeted with the sight of Patsy looking down at her with dark, half lidded eyes, her lips parted, breathing heavy as she touched herself just like Delia was. Patsy’s left hand wandered around Delia’s body, her fingers raking over Delia’s thigh and hip, her palm coming to graze over her belly, gently squeeze her breast and tug at her nipple, before lovingly cupping her face. 

Delia closed her eyes again, her mouth seeking the flat of Patsy’s palm as she kissed her there, her mouth opening and a thumb disappearing inside. Delia thrusted her hips as she heard Patsy moan. 

‘Oh, Deels,’ she breathed, ‘Oh, darling, yes,’ she said more urgently as Delia continued to suck on her thumb, ‘You’re so beautiful,’ she continued, ‘so damn beautiful. I want to kiss you all over,’ she sighed, and Delia smiled at the thought. She felt Patsy’s hand trail down her body again, her fingers gently grazing over her right breast. Delia could feel the skin under Patsy’s fingertips rise, her nipple hardening as Patsy’s finger swirled around it, ‘I want to kiss you here, suck on these perfect, gorgeous breasts,’ she said, and Delia could feel that familiar feeling deep within her beguin to tighten and coil, building up pressure for something marvelous. 

‘I want to kiss you down your body,’ Patsy continued, her hand spreading wide and palming over Delias rib cage and belly, ‘I want to kiss you here,’ she said, her hand over Delias hip, ‘I want to kiss your thighs, I want to kiss you between your legs, know what you taste like...’ Patsy trailed off, her heavy breathing matching Delia’s desperate pants. 

Delia groaned at the thought. She wanted to kiss her _there_? That was something people did? Delia knew how Patsy’s mouth felt against her own, her hot tongue pressing against her own, her pouty lips against her skin, tugging playfully at her own lips. Delia could only imagine how that mouth would feel against her most sensitive area. She imagined it would feel bloody amazing. 

‘Oh, Pats,’ Delia cried out, her eyes screwing shut and her back arching as she felt like she was about to push herself over that edge. 

Delia suddenly felt her hand forced away, placed high above her head by a firm hand, that edge retreating. Her body pulsed painfully, her body arching into the woman above her aching for contact. She grit her teeth and opened her eyes, finding Patsy hovering over her, covered in her own sheen of sweat, hair in her eyes as she had Delia’s hands pinned above her head against the pillows. 

‘Pats… Oh, Patsy, why…?’ she breathed, thoroughly confused. 

Patsy licked her lips, her own breath ragged as she leaned close, the length of her body coming down to press against Delia’s. The smaller woman arched into her, loving the feeling of Patsy’s weight pushing her into the pillows, her soft breasts pressed against her own. 

‘Mine,’ she simply said, her mouth finding Delia’s earlobe and tugging on it. 

‘Yours?’ Delia asked inquiringly. 

Patsy shook her head, seemingly collecting her thoughts. Delia looked on amused as the calm and collected woman she met earlier this evening seemed to be terribly out of sorts and it was all because of her, ‘It has to be… my fingers… my mouth… I want to be the one to make you come.’ 

‘Make me come…?’ Delia asked, her chest still heaving as she caught her breath, 

‘Yes,’ Patsy breathed, kissing her, ‘That’s what it’s called when you have an orgasm. You come. And this,’ Patsy continued, her hand disappearing between Delia’s legs, her finger teasingly grazing along the length of her, causing Delia to gasp and arch her back into her, ‘this, my darling, is your pussy.’ 

Delia pouted when Patsy pulled her hand away, opening her eyes just in time to see Patsy's finger disappear into her mouth. She heard the taller woman groan as she sucked Delia’s natural juices off her finger. Patsy sighed, leaning over Delia once more, kissing her sweetly. 

‘And Delia,’ Patsy sighed against her lips, ‘you have such a beautiful pussy.’

He hand disappeared between the two of them again, and Delia was absolutely delighted when Patsy settled her hips between her legs, her finger grazing over the length of her again, gently circling over her clit. 

‘Thank you for showing me darling,’ Patsy said before kissing Delia, ‘thank you for showing me what you like,’ she whispered, closing her eyes as Delia unconsciously wrapped her arms around shoulders, holding Patsy close as she whimpered in her ear. 

Delia could feel that familiar pressure build up in her once more as Patsy’s motions became more firm, circling faster and faster. She could hear Patsy’s own breathing in her ear become more urgent as she continued her loving strokes. 

‘Oh, Patsy,’ she sighed, softly kissing the woman above her, ‘Patsy, darling, I love how you touch me.’ 

‘You feel so good,’ Patsy replied, sweetly kissing Delia’s temple. She leaned back to study Delia’s face as she continued, ‘Are you going to come for me, sweet girl?’ 

Delia’s eyes felt heavy, her head slowly nodding as she looked up at Patsy, who looked down at her adoringly, ‘Yes, I feel it. I feel like I’m… like I’m…’ Delia couldn’t finish her sentence as she felt that sweet release of pressure from deep within her, her eyes screwing shut and her hips bucking off the bed as she came against Patsy’s hand, her whole body shaking as she cried out, Patsy continuing her strokes until Delia reached down and pushed her hand away. 

Delia slowly opened her eyes, finding a smiling Patsy looking back at her. 

‘Patsy…’ she said, reaching up to brush the fringe out of Patsy’s eyes.

‘Feel good?’ she asked, her smile widening. 

‘Wow…’ Delia sighed, finally feeling like she understood what the big deal was all about. 

‘Deels,’ Patsy started, shaking her head as if in disbelief, ‘you truly are the most beautiful girl...’ she trailed off, leaning down to sweetly kiss Delia’s shoulder. 

Delia smiled bashfully, bringing a hand to her face to wipe some of the sweat from her head. She looked back at Patsy endearingly as the woman continued to pepper sweet kisses along her shoulder and chest. Delia decided it was her turn to make Patsy feel as good as she did. 

With a surprised shout, Patsy suddenly found herself on her back, pinned under Delia. The smaller woman straddled Patsy’s hips as she looked down at her playsully, her long hair falling over her shoulder like a brunette curtain. 

‘Tell me what to do,’ Delia said as she raked her hands through her hair, ‘tell me what you want,’ she breathed, leaning down to kiss across Patsy’s chest. She enthusiastically palmed Patsy’s breasts, pushing them together and looking down on them as if she were about to have the most absolute exquisite meal she had ever had in her life. 

Patsy hummed and sighed happily as Delia brought her mouth to her breasts, her tongue swirling over a nipple before gently tugging on it with her lips. 

‘This is a great start,’ Patsy sighed, her head falling back into the pillows as she stroked Delia’s hair with her fingers. Delia spent the next several moments giving each breast ample attention, working to memorize them not only with her hands, but her mouth. Patsy hissed in a breath of air as Delia sucked a little too hard on the curve of her breast, knowing it was going to leave a mark in the morning. 

‘I think I’m ready for a little bit more,’ Patsy said softly. 

Delia looked up expectantly, ‘Tell me.’ 

Patsy took a deep breath and reached for Delia’s right hand. She placed a soft kiss on the spot between her thumb and forefinger before she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the length of Delia’s two fingers. 

‘I want your fingers,’ she said when she released Delia’s fingers from her mouth, ‘I want you to touch me there. Push them inside of me…’ 

‘I-inside?’ Delia squeaked. 

Patsy smiled and nodded, ‘Yes. I love how it feels.’ 

Delia nodded obediently and shifted slightly so that she was positioned to use her hand on Patsy the way Patsy had done to her earlier. 

Patsy smiled, sensing Delia’s hesitancy, ‘You can touch me, Deels,’ her eyelids growing heavy as she sighed, ‘I really want you to touch me.’ 

Delia slowly palmed her hand over Patsy's inner thigh as she worked up the nerve to touch Patsy where she wanted most, working to not let her insecurities get the best of her. She tentatively traced a finger up the length of Patsy, the redhead sighing at her touch. 

‘More…’ she pleaded, wiggling her hips slightly. Delia obliged, her fingers parting her, and Delia gasped as she felt Patsy’s need. 

‘Here,’ Patsy breathed, bringing a hand down to guide Delia, ‘right there. Just like this,’ she said as she guided Delia’s two fingers inside of her. 

‘Oh,’ Delia said, her forehead coming to rest against Patsy’s chest as she grew accustomed to how she felt, how soft she was, how warm. 

‘Deels, you’re doing wonderfully,’ Patsy sighed, struggling to keep her eyes open, ‘just… pull your hand back out again… not all the way. Just a bit, then push back in.’ 

Delia did as instructed and watched as patsy’s mouth parted in a silent cry before she could gather herself to continue giving instructions. 

‘Yes,’ she said, swallowing a lump in her throat, ‘yes, just like that. Keep doing that.’ 

Delia nodded, her eyes locked on Patsy’s face as she thrusted her fingers out then in again, over and over, watching Patsy relax against the pillows and sigh. 

‘Faster, please. You won’t break me, I promise,’ Patsy pleaded and Delia followed instructions, growing more and more turned on again as she watched the woman under her arch off the bed in a pleasure that she was giving her with her own hands. 

‘Yes,’ Patsy gasped, ‘keep going, that’s perfect,’ she kissed Delia, her breathing labored as she leaned against the pillows once more, ‘I’m going to help, alright?’ 

Delia nodded, ‘Anything,’ she said, and watched as Patsy brought a hand down her body and between her legs, touching herself like she had been earlier. 

The leg that Delia was straddling tensed underneath her, and Delia couldn't help but grind against it, her hips moving in time with her hand as her fingers thrusted into Patsy, the older woman filling the room with her own musical moans and sighs. 

‘Oh, Patsy,’ Delia breathed out as she watched the redheads expression turn to one of pure pleasure. 

‘Deels, I’m almost there. I’m almost…’ she trailed off, and Delia could feel the woman tense under her, her body clenching under her fingers so tight that Delia could no longer move them. She moved her hand in time with the roll of Patsy's hips as she came, the woman's hands coming to entangle themselves in Delia’s hair as she held Delia close to her, her cries subsiding to soft moans and whimpers as her body finally stopped shaking. When Patsy’s grip on Delia loosened, she slowly removed her fingers and crawled up the taller woman body, kissing her sweetly on her chest and neck before her lips met the redheads. Patsy tok deep breaths as she lazily kissed Delia back. 

‘You’re a natural,’ she mumbled, and Delia giggled. 

This is amazing,’ Delia said between kisses, ‘I love how you sound. It’s so beautiful. Everything about you is so beautiful. I can’t believe,’ she paused to kiss Patsy again, ‘that this is what sex is. This is making love.’ 

‘Isn’t it grand?’ Patsy smiled and Delia nodded, giggling, ‘there’s even more to it than this.’ 

‘Oh?’ 

Patsy nodded, pulling Delias prior move and pinning the smaller woman down on the bed. 

‘Yes, there’s more. I can tell you want more,’ she said softly, her voice sensual, ‘I want to give you more…’ she trailed off, her hands trailing down Delia’s body as Delia arched into her touch, ‘No… I _need_ to give you more,’ she breathed, ‘I need you, Delia,’ she said, scooting back, her hips settling between Delia’s legs as her tongue trailed up the length of her neck, ‘I need to touch you, to kiss you,’ she sighed, her hands palming down Delia’s body, pulling her closer as her mouth kissed over her collarbone, across her chest, over her breasts. Delia’s eyes closed and her lips parted, sighs escaping her lips as she felt Patsy swirl her tongue over her nipple. 

Patsy continued to kiss her way down Delia's body, her red hair tickling the sensitive skin in it’s wake. Delia felt a gentle nibble over her hipbone that caused her to arch hips into Patsy. She felt Patsy kiss the soft curls between her legs before she felt a hot, wet tongue part her, touching her in a way that she never imagined possible. 

‘Oh… oh Patsy,’ was all Delia could bring herself to say as the redhead nibbled and sucked at her lips, her tongue licking up and down the length of her, teasing her before coming to firmly roll her tongue over her clit. Delia cried out, her breathing growing labored as she felt Patsy continue her firm motions, over and over again, bringing her to that edge again with her tongue. Her talented, wonderful tongue. 

‘Deels,’ Patsy breathed, pulling away slightly, causing Delia to whimper at the loss, ‘I want to use my fingers,’ she sighed, kissing Delia’s thigh, ‘I want to use my fingers on you like you did on me.’ 

‘I’ve never… no one’s ever…’ Delia breathed, unable to form a sentence. All she knew was that she wanted Patsy’s mouth back on her. 

‘I’ll go slow,’ Patsy said, teasing Delia’s opening with her index finger. Deia found herself grinding her hips to meet that finger, her body craving it. 

‘Yes,’ Delia groaned, ‘Anything, please. Tough me,’ she pleaded. 

Patsy wet her index with her own mouth before teasing Delais entrance once more, causing the smaller woman to whimper. 

‘Patsy, please…’ she whined, her eyes closing fully, mouth parting, as a relieved sigh escaped her lips as Patsy entered her with her finger, slowly stretching her. 

‘Alright?’ Delia heard Patsy ask softly. Delia nodded, gasping slightly when Patsy took her finger all the way out. 

‘Oh, no, Patsy, why did you-’ she stopped herself and gasped as she felt Patsy enter her again, this time accompanied by a second finger. Delia groaned, her head falling back on the pillows and Patsy stopped moving. 

‘How do you feel?’ she asked. 

Delia took a deep breath, taking a moment to grow accustomed to having someone's fingers inside of her, to being stretched like this, being filled. 

‘I think,’ she started, looking down at the red head between her legs. She reached down to tuck a lock of hair behind Patsy’s ear, the woman kissing Delia’s palm as she waited for permission to carry on, ‘I think I want you to keep going,’ she finally said. 

Patsy slowly withdrew her fingers and pushed them in again, her eyes locked on Delia’s face as the shorter woman sucked in another breath. 

‘Are you in pain?’ Patsy asked. 

Delia shook her head, ‘Just never felt anything like this before.’ 

Patsy wiggled her fingers, brushing over a spot inside Delia that caused her hips to jump off the bed. 

Delai blinked, wondering what just happened, ‘Never felt anything like that before either!’ 

‘Good, or bad?’ 

‘Good,’ Delia said, raking her hands through her hair, ‘very, very good.’ 

Patsy smiled, closing her eyes as she brought her mouth back down to Delia’s clit while her fingers repeated the motion. Delia had to fight to keep herself from thrusting her hips too hard into Patsy’s face. 

‘O, cariad, rwy'n caru hyn,’ Delia breathed, her head turning side to side as she lost the ability to speak English, ‘Rwyf wrth fy modd yn gymaint â hyn.’

Patsy wrapped a firm hand around Delia’s thigh to keep her from squirming too much as her fingers and tongue worked in tandem. Delia’s hands grabbed fistfuls of the soft linen sheets underneath her as she felt that pressure build up and up once more, threatening to crash at any moment. She breathed out a series of gasps and moans and Welsh swears as she came undone, her hands coming to hold Patsy’s head to her as her whole body rocked, then shook, her cries filling the room before they turned to moans, then whimpers. 

When she finally calmed down, she hissed as she felt Patsy remove her fingers from inside of her, and watched as the redhead brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted Delia in her most natural state. 

Patsy crawled up Delia’s body and leaned down to kiss her, Delia’s arms wrapping around Patsy, holding her as close to her as possible, their legs entangled with each other. 

‘Patsy… I,’ Delia trailed off as the taller woman laid on her side, gently stroking Delia’s hair, ‘I have no idea what to say.’ 

‘You don’t need to say anything, sweetheart,’ Patsy said with a kind smile. 

‘I’ve never… I’ve never felt anything like that. It was… I loved it. I want to do that to you, too…’ Delia trailed off tiredly, barely able to keep her eyes open. 

Patsy giggled, ‘I want you to, too. Another time,’ she said, throwing the covers snug over the two of them and pulling Delia close to her, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman ‘You need sleep now. We both need sleep.’ 

‘But…’ 

‘Shh,’ Patsy said, ‘Tomorrow is Sunday. We have the whole day to ourselves if we want.’ 

Delia nodded against Patsy’s chest, resting her arm over the taller womans hip. 

‘I do want,’ she said tiredly, and Patsy gave a sleepy smile before kissing her sweetly on the forehead. Delia cozied up just a bit more, pulling Patsy close, their breathing falling in sync with one another before the two fell fast asleep in each others arms. 

Unbeknownst to them, this was the first time of a lifetime they would spend doing just that.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, let me know what y'all think of my first [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/samanthais) request! This was a fun one to write.


End file.
